Koharu
| voiced_by = (Japanese) (English) }}Koharu is a side character of Najica Blitz Tactics. She is a Humaritt, and her serial number is "SSS" Appearance Koharu has Shoulder length Blue hair and piercing Red eyes and is about the same height as Lila. She is seen in 2 different outfits, one is conservative traditional Japanese clothes consisting of a blue kimono, white cowl, and sandals. Her 2nd clothes is more modern. Consisting of a Red Jacket with white details, yellow zip up shirt green miniskirt and yellow cuffed boots Personality Like Lila Koharu doesn't show much of a personality but is simply loyal to her master and fallows his orders with out question and will not stop till she accomplishes her goal even after she is defeated and captured. She's aware of her small size and will use it to her advantage as he faked being hurt to get Najica to lower her guard. Powers and abilities Koharu is skilled in the use of fire arms such as a pistol and with her enhances senses is a Skilled Marksman shown by her skill with a Sniper rifle. Hand to hand combat however is also her specialty, despite her petite stature she can even best Najica Hiiragi, and even Hold her own against fellow Humaritt Lila But was eventually defeated . Plot Koharu is a Humaritt with a serial number "SSS", and her master is Ricardo Kidel. She first appeared using a sniper rifle to try an kill Najica only for Lila to interfere. She would later explain to Kidel's crew her masters plan in the middle of the briefing she found Lila in the air duct and Shot at her missing but still grazing her arm. She would than follow her master everywhere as his bodyguard. Once the plan started to go south she was sent to kill Najica. She Knocked Lila into the Sea first and then fought Najica initially having the advantage. Najica however Was able to turn the tide and Restrained her, but when Koharu begins to cry and beg for her to stop hurting her Najica wavers Allowing Koharu the chance to beats her. Lila resurfaces and dropkicks Koharu and the two humaritts begin fight. While at first evenly matched even gettign a few blows in. Lila Eventually defeats Koharu by sending a punch to her stomach knocking her out defeating her. Later she is captured by CRI and Examined by Gento along with Najica and Lila, she would than awaken to try to kill Najica strangling her despite Najica's Pleas and informing her of her Masters Death Koharu Refused to stop forcing Gento to sedate her with an anesthetic putting her to sleep. Gallery 20b5e0dc6d147e16087ee5214b788d91.jpg Shot0961.png Shot0845.png Shot0001.png Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 03.gif Shot1059.png Shot1213.png Shot2299.png Shot2504.png Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 09.gif File:500px-Najica_pistol_1.jpg Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 12.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 13o.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 14.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 15.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 16.gif |Please stop Shot3279.png |it hurts..please Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 18.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 19.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 20.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 21.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 22.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 25.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 27o.gif Najica Blitz Tactics2 19-1-.jpg Shot4724.png 12107410.jpg Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 31.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 32.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 33.gif Najica Blitz Tactics (English dub) episode 5 34.gif Shot5820.png File:38940.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humaritts Category:Female